List of Gods, Goddesses, and Deities
Note: Not all gods/goddesses have pages here. Those who do are linked. List A. Arrow- owls, archery, the forest Angie- Lesbians, Confidence, and Digital Art Athena- Tactics, Silence, and Wisdom Ase - Runes and Visions Atrophy- Prions, Patience, and Sleep Aether- Illusions, Monsters, and Change B. Basilisk-Toxins and Snakes Bear- Forgiveness, Weather, and the Harvest Bixbite- Neko people, gems, and harmony. Bengal- Ice, Cats, and Venegance Blizzy- Aliens and Breaking the Fourth Wall Blue- Spite, Vigilantes, and Saltiness/Sass C. Chanty- Despair, Esquality, and Pyshcopop Cleverfighting- Writer's/Artist's Block, Writing/Art utensils, and Insects/Arachnids Corey- Death, Shadows, and Black Holes D. Darksea- Betrayal/Lies, Attraction, and Puppies. Downpour- Hopeless Love, Heartbreak, Rejection Drippy- Puns, Pixels, and Typos Dynasty- Torture, Love, and Music E. Eon- Nature and Sun Em- Emotion, Darkness, and Weather Eternal- Night, Magic, and Fantastical Creatures Eventide- Prose, Twilight, and Ethics F. Facet- Minerals, Earth, and Dragons Fox- Foxes Frostbyte- Inklings, Lava, and Jaden Smith Future- Bingewatching, Grammar, and ADHD Foodle- Power, Death, Destruction G. Grif- Truth, Dreams, and Murder Gem.exe- Mutated animals, System failure, and Glitches Gulfstream, plants, children, and history H. Hurricane- the Future, Hurricanes, and Deformities I. Iris- Imagination, Wisdom, and Stars Insanity - Fire, Mythical Creatures, and the Vulnerable Icarus - Runes, Flight, Guidance Ivy- Wolves, Music, Subzero Temperatures J. Jackal- Pirates, Thefts, and Sea-Related Items (eg. Docks and Piers) Jade- Wicca, Maidenhood (18-24yrsold), and Wilderness Jehoseph- Fire and Justice K. Kit- Eldritch Horror, Rabbits, and Spooky Things Kaede- Music, inventions, and children L. Laurel- Poetry and Forests Lily- Caverns, Lakes, and Demons Longclaw- Coyotes, Gore, and Obsidian Lykaina- Felines, Canines, and Hysteria/Hallucinations M. Marx- Glamour, Candy, and Technology Mist- Voids, Paradoxes and Chaos Mockingjay - Fire and Phoenixes Moonflight- Flooding and Untimely Heroic Deaths Murdoc- Power, Beauty, Death N. Necromancer- Dinosaurs/prehistoric animals, history (personal or otherwise), and jungles NightWolf- Wolves, Nature, and War Niko- Mischief, Bad luck, and Luck O. P. Pepper- Doves, Peace, and Healing Peregrine- Pain, Night, and Snakes Piano- Softness, Ballet, and Chocolate Poppy- Game animals, animal spirits, and sleep Q. Quail- Messengers, Fiction, and Chimeras R. Reading- Friendship, and Knowledge S. Sage- Words, Dragons, and Space Sapph- Pomeranians, Overshipping, and Sapphires Sea Fire- Archery, Art, Lightning Sea Heart- Sea, Animals, and Crafts Snowbelle- Cold Weather, Shipping, and Hair Spirit- Wandering, Curiosity, and Myths Splitter- Laughing, Pranks, and Strength Silverskies- Weather, Solitude, and The Sky Sunset- Sunsets, Children, and Fireflies Spring- Rain, Creativity, and Early Mornings T. Teal- Shipping Thunderstorm- Electricity, Creativity, Birds Time- Magic and Exploration Torin- Mountains, Valleys, and Voyages U. V. Vertigo- Time, Speed, Grief/Loss Vine- Fangirls, Perspectives, Acceptance Violet- Seasons, Patience, and Memories W. Winter- Wind, Watercolour, and Blue X. Xenon-Science, Freedom, and Humour Y. Yandere- Burning Stuff, Subtle Hints, and Coups Yellow- Zebras, Sarcasm, the Mind Z. Athena.jpg|Athena|link=http://gods-goddesses-and-deities.wikia.com/wiki/Athena|linktext=read about the Goddess of Wisdom, Tactics, and Silence Nicu.jpg|Angie|link=http://gods-goddesses-and-deities.wikia.com/wiki/Angie|linktext=read about the Goddess of Lesbians, Confidence, and Digital Art Chanty profile.jpg|Chanty|link=http://gods-goddesses-and-deities.wikia.com/wiki/Chanty|linktext=read about the Goddess of Despair, Equality, and Physcopop 20171019 213947.jpg|Cleverfighting 5f0b5dda-8a6d-4c47-a07d-c997f5d50081.png|Necromancer Beb155eb-6074-401c-acfc-afd325a303ad.png|Insanity C4EBCD6B-1B36-4380-9944-968584564F7F.png|Lykaina Screen Shot 2017-12-25 at 4.31.06 PM.png|Bengal 252A691D-C7EE-4B0C-ADC2-273762B09571.png|Torin 99EFF331-A2BB-4CB0-B069-DEACA45BDF32.png|Hurricane 53E0E1A1-DF3F-49B4-92E7-8C91F5603D48.png|Lykaina Ref 1516235938048-644593603.jpg|Facet BackupPreview.png|Mocking-Jay Category:Convenience